


Costume Ideas

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [403]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Halloween is coming and I'm trying to decide what kind of costume I want.  And I'd like your help with it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 October 2016  
> Word Count: 663  
> Prompt: "Balloons" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: "Halloween is coming and I'm trying to decide what kind of costume I want. And I'd like your help with it."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately four months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love, love, love writing the dynamics between Ann and Jacob. She becomes a different person around him in this particular sub-arc of mine. That he's perceptive enough to know that Ann's loss is a touchy subject is something that clearly endears him to her even more. There will likely be more with them down the line.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"And these traveling  
Globes of thin air, red, green,  
Delighting

The heart like wishes or free  
Peacocks blessing  
Old ground with a feather  
Beaten in starry metals."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Balloons"

 

"Miss Ann?" Jacob asks, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hello, Jacob," Ann replies, looking up from her dinner prep. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm okay. Can, um, _may_ I ask you something? It's kind of important."

That gets her attention, and she sets aside the spaghetti squash she's prepping to bake for dinner. Taking a moment to wash and dry her hands, she walks toward him with her hand held out. He takes it with a smile and follows her to the stools at the island. Once they both sit down, he looks at her with a shy, curious smile.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She grins when he nods. "All right, then what's on your mind, my boy?"

"Did-- Halloween is coming and I'm trying to decide what kind of costume I want. And I'd like your help with it."

Her grin relaxes into a soft smile at his words. "You want me to help? Not your daddy or your papa?"

"No," he says with a shake of his head. "They always help me. This year, I want to do something special, but I don't want you to be sad if I do it."

"Jacob, why would your costume make me sad? I don't understand."

He bites his bottom lip for a minute, then takes a deep breath and meets her gaze. "I was wondering if you could tell me something that Veronica really liked, so I can do that for my costume. I know you miss her, and I thought maybe if I included her in our Halloween stuff, it might make you less sad."

Tears fill her eyes at the explanation offered, and Ann pulls Jacob into a tight hug. "Oh, you darling boy," she says, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you for asking me." She leans back to study his face again. "Did one of the others put you up to this? Your daddy maybe or Damien?"

"No, ma'am," he replies softly, still not sure of her reaction. "Daddy asked me what I wanted for my costume and I said I wasn't sure. And I wasn't sure, because I wanted to ask you for some help. Is it okay that I do it?"

"It's more than okay, Jacob," she replies, swallowing thickly. "I am honored that you want to do this. I'll have to think about it, but I know she liked animals a lot. If I can remember her favorite, would that be an okay costume? I know you're nine and sometimes animal costumes aren't cool for boys your age."

"I don't care if it's not cool. I'm not doing my costume to be popular, and I really want to do something to make you smile."

"Oh, you already have, my boy," she replies with a broad grin, kissing his cheek. "And I got lipstick on your cheek." They both laugh as she wipes it away. "I'll tell you what. Tomorrow after work, I'll go over to my house and see if I can find any old pictures of Veronica's costumes over the years. Maybe we can get some ideas from those. Will that help you decide?"

"Thank you, Miss Ann! Um, does that mean you'll come trick or treating with me, too?"

She blinks at his request, then immediately nods. "If you'd like me to come trick or treating with you, I will. And maybe we can talk to Damien and your fathers about having a party for your friends and classmates. How does that sound?"

"Really? You mean it? Thank you, Miss Ann!" He wraps his arms around her for a tight hug that she willingly returns.

"You're welcome, Jacob, and thank _you_ for thinking of me like you did. That's very grown up of you."


End file.
